Jumping puddles and running in the rain
by scrapmypieces
Summary: Edward Cullen has lived a content kind of life, when it changes, he has to jump to opportunities in his hometown and runs to want more than he ever did. Is he able to deal with so much wanting and unknown desires? AU/AH/Kinda OOC
1. Mrs Cullen and the last kiss

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to S. Meyer and blah-blah-blah. I own too many purses and an unhealthy addiction to fan fics.**

**Chapter 1 - Mrs. Cullen and the last kiss**

I was never a ladies man, I had my share of dates but never took anything to seriously. I was focused in getting my grades and being a good son. _Geez…_ Even rationalizing this now I see that she was right. I am kinda boring. Who said I was boring? My wife. Oh, my own Mrs. Cullen. I loved her. She was an equal.

The first time I saw her she was in a hurry, just a blur of a girl looking like a mess of books in her Stanford sweatshirt. She was beautiful, actually that's not the word. The word is gorgeous in those jeans and some high heel black leather boots. Her glasses almost falling from her nose, she was biting her pencil and the wind came in a perfect time and balanced her soft curls and I thought she was a fairy queen. Directly from Shakespeare's Midnight Summer Dream to my life. As I was thinking of fairies, no wonder she came right in my direction and I would only drool in the sight of her. She bumped in me and we both went to the floor.

"Oof!" Was my brilliant and eloquent first sound to her.

"Shit! I'm so sorry I was…" And then she looked into my eyes and seemed a little dazed. Did we hit that hard? Does she have a concussion? _Does she want a physical exam?_ Shut up stupid little devil in my shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Grabbing her forearms and trying to put her to a sitting position. "Are you hurt?" I asked again.

"Uh… What? I'm okay. Thanks". And with that she started to get her books even faster than she came and was already getting up. I was in a little daze myself and when I was able to get to my feet she was away in a blur again. I looked down at myself, got my messenger bag from the floor and that's when I noticed, a wallet on the floor. I got down and… what the hell. I opened. How was I suppose to know who was she? And then I knew her name. I looked in the direction where she disappeared and that's when it hit me, I was gonna have to give it back to her. _Oh, this will be good_. I gotta meet her. The little devil was a smooth fucker, he was already going on a flower shop online. Four hours later I was going all suave on the student's office secretary trying to get her address. Turns out she was in the same dorm as I was, just on a different floor. _Thank you, Destiny_. (Literally, the woman helping me at the office was named Destiny, I think she was a stripper in the 70´s.) More two hours later and I was getting out of the shower and marching up to her dorm room with a yellow rose and her Gucci wallet. Fuck, when you know fashion brands it's time to stop talking to Alice. Note to self: Call Emmett and go do mainly stuff. Actually, we have to get Rosalie's permission to do that so… And I was in front of her dorm. _That's it, Edward, go for it. Ask her name. Maybe ask her for a coffee. _While on my pep talk the door swing open to reveal the goddess in grey sweatpants and a white tank top with a white sports bra. Oh, can you be jealous of a bra? She was looking at me kind of agape so I have to get my jealousy aside. For now.

"Hi, remember me? We kinda bumped into each other and when we did, your wallet fell off your bag…" Interrupting me, she snatched her wallet, gave me quick thanks and closed the door. All under 10 seconds. Now I'm just an idiot in front of her door. I knocked again and was surprised with her annoyed face with glasses (_Hmmm, naughty librarian fantasy…_) and an Anatomy book in her arms. I asked bluntly if she wanted to go for a coffee with me and pushed the rose in her hand and was surprised when she said she just needed a minute to change her clothes. I thought she was just fine but I don't think she would like the winds outside. We talked for hours, the anatomy book was her roommate's and she was quizzing her. I told her about myself, my course and she told me about hers and her life, which she found boring and I quickly disagreed. She worked half-period to get herself more money to school. We saw each other every chance we got. The Thanksgiving following our dating was the first I took her to know my parents, it was all kind of awkward ´cause my girl was a little shy, but once Alice found her… sweet heaven all was lost to shopping. My girl took everything like a trooper and even brought me a green sweater, she said matched my eyes and every time we had some special occasion to celebrate I used the same one from that Thanksgiving. We had Christmas (where she did not let me spend too much money on her and she put me on a budget! Can you believe it? My Dad was shocked, he taught me all my _suave _moves!), New Years (When I came to her Dad's place and gave her the first NY´s kiss on his porch), Valentine's (Again with the budget, but I let it go) and so on until we graduated.

That night, I asked her to be my wife. We got married 1 year later, after much debacle between she and Alice about all the details. She didn't wanna put much fuss about it and Alice… well, was Alice. Again, my girl took everything but when the day came, she told me it was all worth it ´cause out wedding was just what she wanted. But if I told Alice I would not be getting any the first year of our marriage.

I studied very hard to get where I am and so did she.

Regarding our academics, I was in a scholarship to pre-med in Stanford when we met and let me tell you, that was no ride. I thought I had it easy ´cause of my affinity to science and I already knew what being a doctor entitled to, my Dad is one. I busted my ass off and got to at least maintain B+ or A-. She got a scholarship too, to their School of Business, she wanted to go with Marketing.

After the wedding, I went full with my attention to Harvard Medical School and she was right there with me. She got a job in a small agency and we were happy. We had our little spites but always make up before going to bed. We got a small place in Boston and that was it. Long hours, a lot of study, work, but when the day was finished and we could just cuddle on the couch watching reruns of FRIENDS, all was good. We just were. When I finished Medical school I got a spot on Massachusetts General Hospital. She told me she was pregnant the night we were celebrating our 3th anniversary, I was wearing the green sweater. After celebrating between ourselves we called our parents and so on. Man, I have to tell you… The phone company got a lot of money that month ´cause my mom, Alice and Rosalie couldn't stop calling her! Poor thing, she said she was going to go deaf before the baby was born. All I did was grin the whole nine months. Even when she was vomiting all she ever ate (Her words, not mine) and I was pulling her hair back, when I was giving her back rubs and she got her eyeballs out crying ´cause she thought she was too fat and called me every bad name in the book, it was all still good. When we discover we were gonna have a little girl, our doorbell couldn't stop ringing with presents from everyone (When I say everyone, I say Alice… stupid sister with a black AMEX!). When the due date was close, everyone was here. But my stubborn little girl didn't wanna be born on the spotlight. She waited until everyone had to return to their routine and out of Boston when my wife screamed that her water broke. I was laughing but scared to death. I called everyone and they said they would be back on the next flight available. We got to the Hospital and I think I wasn't breathing until I heard the most beautiful sound in my life… my daughter crying. I got her in my arms and when I turned to see my wife she was beaming with joy. She got our little girl in her arms and simply said "Happy birthday, Elizabeth Grace. Welcome to the world." I knew I was putty with these two, they were my life.

The first six months were full of diapers and flashes, I swear, my kid is going to need glasses before she starts walking ´cause our families wanted to register everything she did. A burp, a giggle, a stumble, a little smile, a yawn and so on. I was not complaining so much, I got a camera read every time too.

On Libby's sixth month-versary (we celebrated every month!) my wife went to get little cupcakes on a store near our place and asked me to watch Libby. _Okay, whatever you want, honey_. We said our quick "Love You" and she was out.

1 hour. She was taking too long. 2 hours. I called her cell non-stop. 3 hours. Doorbell rang. I froze, it was a cop. I was frozen. He was talking but I couldn't listen and absorb what he was saying, and Libby started crying and I had this awful feeling something was wrong.

I was right, 2 days later I was with all our families and my little girl in my lap burying my wife. She was hit by a drunk driver two blocks from out place. She already had the cupcakes. I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye ´cause she was already one by the time I got to the hospital.

The next weeks went in a blur, my mom asked me to move back to Forks and I did. That was it. Boston was done for me. How could I stay in our home without her? I had to concentrate only in the little girl constantly in my arms.

I remember our last kiss, just a little peck before she left the house for the cupcakes. It was 4:12 pm. Just a peck. It was out last contact and I still remember her ponytail brushing my hands and Libby's head.

My wife, my Stanford fairy, Tanya Cullen died 6:06pm. And our chapter together was over.

**A/N: I wish confident enough to not ask for reviews but hey, we all got weakness. Drop me a review.**


	2. The Cullens, Libby and the loleny Dad

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to S. Meyer. I own the book "twilight – director´s notebook" by Catherine Hardwicke and I think that woman is on crack! Really!**

**Chapter 2 - The Cullens, Libby and the loleny Dad**

I had a very nice life. My parents were more than I ever could ask for, Carlisle and Esme Cullen were respectable, smart, caring and thoughtful parents, my childhood can be checked out on dozens of photo albums my mother's office in their house in the rainy Forks. We had a big house to run into, cookies on afternoons, football and baseball practice with my mom taking us, dressing up in Halloweens and barbecues in weekends and Holiday in family. What could I ask if very often I had a smile plastered in my face in those pictures?

My siblings were the same, my little brother Emmett was the pure joy of the family, and he was younger but bigger than me, with dimples people (Okay, women…) died for. He was bound to be a heart-breaker but surprised everybody by getting engaged in graduation and later when he married his high school sweetheart after undergrad school, Rosalie, she could really put him in his place. Aphrodite herself would be jealous of Rosalie and with all these good genes and they gave my mother two more grandkids: Amy, my beloved little niece and Anthony, the dimple smile chubby boy who was given his name after me, his godfather. And finally, last but not least, my sweet baby sister, Mary Alice Cullen, a 5´4´´ white little woman with spiky brown hair and the spirit of the Energizer Bunny and a tiny (actually we considered intervention more than once) addiction to shopping. She knows no boundaries once she is in your life but damn her pout, she could get Dad to operate a deer thinking it's Bambi (that actually happen once, a horrible thanksgiving story). But they're half of my heart, the other half belongs to my baby girl, Elizabeth Grace Cullen. What can I say? I turned into a sap the minute I heard her little heart beat on the ultrasound exam. I found myself wondering the streets and looking at some fathers and daughters and wishing that would be me someday, even if the was giving me a hissy-fit about wanting ice cream. _What flavor do you want sweetheart?_ I still have no idea how she is not one of these spoiled kids you see screaming at their parents for something ´cause let me tell you, the kids in our family have us all wrapped around their little hands. My Libby was born September 13th of 2005 and everyday she amazes me. Physically, she was a mini-me, but that was expected, her mother said with our luck she would have our pale skin, my bronze hair and green eyes. Personally, who would think… she was more like me again. She was a funny kid. Even at age of two, she wasn't like the others. When I was home, playing the piano, she just came and sat silently by my side for hours, just balancing her little legs on the bench. When I was reading on the office, she would come and sit with her crayons and just stay there. Of course, the Dad in me couldn't ignore her and I would end up going with her flow, if she wanted music, she named the song, and if she wanted to color I would ask what crayon she would want. That's how we roll. When everything changed, she was too young to remember, but that was a change. She was always a calm baby, she got even quieter. Like she knew what we were going through. Her personality grew as did she, no one could tell her how to dress (to much dismay of my sister and mother) or what to like, she had ideas of her own. She had some little twits like every Saturday mornings she would come to my bed and we slept a little longer, we had to go have pancakes, in those afternoons we would go to the movies and afterward, a little junk food and some ice cream to close the evening. She woke up every morning alone along with her Disney Princess alarm clock and got ready to daycare by herself but sometimes let me help combing her hair. I loved our life.

Since our moving to Forks, we got a new house, my mom and sister got everything decorated by the time I had to get there with my, at the time, six month old baby. It was a big house for us, but my mom being who she is wouldn't want us living anywhere. The house was 4 bedrooms, but my mom explained it would be one for me, one for Libby, an office and a guest bedroom. Made sense. Everything was alright: The house was ready, my mom would stay with Libby while I was at work, my work has a great schedule, I worked Mondays, Tuesdays, Wednesday and half-Thursdays and the rest was off to my little girl.

My mom kept and eye on her but lately was voicing her concerns about Libby being to shy and too into her shell. My kid was fine, she kept to herself but I never noted anything in her behavior that would call my attention that something might be wrong. She knows everything about Tanya and loved when she would pick the photo album, pick a photo and ask me the story behind it. It was a nice way to always keep her memory alive. Of course she was a little shy but that's not an issue really, I was like that and I'm fine. When Libby was with my mom, she would color; watch her DVDs, practice her writing and reading (my mom was very adamant about that!), run around my parents place and play with her toys but she was alright. I really think so.

My routine was… well, a routine. I went for work, talked to my Dad, since we worked at the same hospital and shared a private practice, I went for jogging every morning when I had work, took care of Libby, when I got home I would clean the place, play with her, got her a bath and always got her tucked in. Rosalie said I should date one day when Libby was about 3, in the middle of a family lunch on a Sunday. I said _no_, gave her a glare and no one pushed it. A few more hints a few months later from everyone else and I decided this was crazy. I would not be pushed into the "dating scene", as my dad so eloquently said. I have a daughter to take care off and that was it. Of course I found some women with nice traits but no one really stood up to catch my attention. I wanted natural beauty, too much to ask that I don't want to kiss some lipstick with fake scent and don't want my hands on make-up and fake breasts? I don't think so. I have urges, but I can take care of myself. I would not take any woman to my place, where my child sleeps and lives. Me and me (cold) shower are always up for a challenge.

Today was August 30th and in almost two weeks she would have her birthday (inspired in Romeo and Juliet themed, go figure my kid…), and in Sundays we are pretty lay back, usually go have lunch with my parents, this has been going ever since we moved back to Forks, and she wanted enjoy a rare day of a little sun in a park near our place and as I was getting ready I couldn't get the feeling she was trying to be joyful and simply a kid just for me, ´cause she may think I'm still too depressed about her mom. I loved Tanya, that's for sure, I'll never could be more grateful for her in my life ´cause she gave me Libby, but I accepted what happen and would do whatever I could to make my daughter happy. I was brought of my thoughts looking at my little girl through the closet mirror and she was just in my doorway looking at me with her head a little to the side as if thinking to hard and trying to decipher something.

"Daddy?" I loved that she called me that.

"Yes sweetheart?" Turning around to her.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" _Say what?_

"Say what?" Apparently beautiful kids with looks of wisdom beyond their age break my mental filter.

"I asked if you have a girlfriend." She asked calmly and going to sit on my bed.

"No, I don't have one. Why do you ask?"

"Nothing." She responded looking at her little Chuck Taylor All Star converse. "I just think you're lonely sometimes." And she balanced her little shoes in my direction as an indication to tie it down.

I came in front of her and as I tied them down I began not even knowing why she asked me this. "Honey… Daddy isn't lonely. Do you know what lonely is? I can't even believe you think that. I'm with you, and Aunt Alice and aunt Jasper, and grandpa and grandma, and Uncle Emmett…" I was continuing but she cut me off.

"I know daddy, but I'm not talking like family to be with us. I'm talking about a girl to be with you, like boyfriend and girlfriend, like Aunt Alice and uncle Jaz." She said like it was obvious. "Someone to be here with you." _Uh-oh_, I immediately thought.

"Honey, I don't need a girlfriend right now. I'm perfectly fine taking care of you..." Knots done in she shoes and I got up to get her out of bed. "…Besides, who would be crazy enough to get into out family with your auntie Alice around?" I asked in the hopes of lighting up the mood.

"You're right. I love her. But she's crazy with her shopping. You don't believe what she tried to dress me with last night at her house!" She said like it was outrageous and I had to laugh, Alice should know better than trying to play Barbie with her. Libby is not a doll, she plays with them. That what she always says to Alice. And that Alice should also stop trying to steal and hide her converses, she loves that stuff. I got her little hand in mine and got to the car.

Child in the backseat? _Check._

A cooler with drinks and snacks? _Check._

Blanket? _Check._

Sun in Forks? _Check._ (Believe it or not).

Someone on the passenger seat holding my hand? Let's reschedule this answer after the park and after a nice Corona at my parents place.


	3. Barefoot, jeans shorts and shouts

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to S. Meyer. I own two cellphones Sony Ericsson but my dream is a Blackberry.**

**Chapter 3 - Barefoot, jeans shorts and shouts**

_**Edward Cullen**_

There was only one park with a playground suitable for children in Forks, sometimes I think I should move to Seattle, but let's face it, without my family support things would be a little more difficult. Despite a big city having some downs, I have to think of the ups too. Better schools, a lot more to do in terms of entertainment (Not that I really get out but think about Libby when she grows up)… but that's something I'll think about it when the times gets there. For now, it's just us and other 3000 and something people on little Forks.

We got to the park and I got Libby from her set in the back and the little cooler and we went to find a spot for us under the trees. After a little while, the blanket was spread, Libby was with her coloring book and crayons and I was with a book. Half an hour into our little peace and quiet time there was little scream and a russet skinned boy with black hair Mohawk ran past us into the wider area of the park, after him I saw _her_, in clad jeans shorts (that were too shorts by the way!), a sleeveless shirt that sent a very explicit message and some pink and black flip flops that she rapidly got rid off on a tree nearby to go after the boy screaming "_You'll pay for this, Junior!_". That was followed by little squeals and giggles of the boy as she caught up to him and started tickle him in the grass as the straddle him… He fought, but she eventually let him out and running again as she went after him pretending to be some kind of monster.

You have to understand the puzzle in my mind ´cause no one screams in Forks. It's almost like a ghost town, if you could call it that. Quiet is a key-word for this place and this girl (and the kid too) come running and screaming… that got a few looks. Disapproving ones from mothers and the few fathers that were there I'm sure had the same questionable look I do now: Who is this girl?

A soft sigh beside me broke my reverie and I looked at Libby and there was something in her eyes I don't see very often (At least not shopping related): Longing. What was in her mind that she wanted looking at the two of them running and playing around? Then it hit me.

"Libby, do you wanna play? We brought your Barbies… Your new Princess´ puzzle…" I had to guess right?

"No daddy, it's okay." She answered but her head was down and I could see a little pout.

"Sweetie, you can tell daddy anything, you know that right?"

She didn't have the time to tell me as _Rich Girl_ started to play on my Blackberry and I had to curse under my breath, only Alice could do this. Damn! No wonder a guy asked me out the last time I took her and Libby shopping, with a ring tone like that and carrying 8 shopping bags what would you think?!

"Why do you put this kind of music in my phone? People talk in this town you know?" I didn't even have to say hello, this was normal for us.

"Well hello dear brother… if I don't do it how will you know it's me?" She asked all innocent_. Innocent my ass. _I can bet she was pouting.

"Alice, not everyone has a hotline with Dionne Warwick and all the psyches in the world…" Sarcasm is a play for us.

"You know, the ring tone doesn't make you gay, but knowing who Dionne is… kinda does, big brother." And cue to her laugh. It was funny how someone as feminine as Alice could laugh and have a not-so-girly snort in the end. I always tease her about it.

"You know Alice, men don't like smartasses…" Tease! Always tease!

"I couldn't care less about men…I have Jasper, Dorkward!" Aaand, I shut up. I hate the damn nickname. Fucking Emmett! "And he loves my ass, thank you very much."

"Okay Alice, I surrender, what do you want?" Distracting her was the answer to no more mocking.

"I wanna know what time are you and Libby coming over, everyone will be coming and I need you to go pick a chocolate cheesecake at the new bakery on Main Street, you know, the one next to the coffee shop?"

"Yeah, yeah, it's under your name?"

"Yeah, go, pick it up and tell Iz she needs to get me the recipe for the cookies."

"Okay, but who is this Iz person?"

"The owner. Get here at least in one hour and a half." And she was gone without saying goodbye.

By the time I was off the phone, Libby was up by my side and was holding something. I couldn't see what it was as her back as to me.

"Sweetie, what you got there?" I asked putting my hands on her shoulders and turning her around to me.

"A ball. They threw it at me." She said pointing at the running girl and the mohawk boy. At that the boy came running and stopped when he saw that Libby had the ball.

"Hi." He said timidly. I would find funny if I didn't saw the little blush on my baby girl's cheeks. _What the h…_

"Hi." She answered in the same timid tone.

"Can I have my ball back?" Oh boy, she had mine when she was born and I still didn't have it back. Unless Papa Bear mode in on.

"Sure." When my girl gives short answers?

"Jake, come on." The running girl said from afar.

He dismissed her with a wave and turned to my girl again "I'm Jake. What's you name?" He had a little megawatt smile, the little f… smooth talker. Maybe he got from his mom. She was chuckling from behind him seeing their interaction a few feet away. And boy, what a smile. It would warm up any room she walked in to.

"I'm Elizabeth Grace, nice to meet you, Jake." You would think she was saying her name to the president ´cause she gave him a huge smile and extended her little hand.

"Nice to meet you too. Do you wanna play?" He was still holding her hand after shaking.

She turned to me with hopeful eyes and how could I say no? "Go sweetie, but only where I can see you, okay?" They nodded and took off in the direction of his mom. When they got to her she crouched to their level and she was passing her fingers on his hair while talking with Libby to. I couldn't hear what they were saying but then she was smiling sweetly and turned to me with a little wave. I waved back and felt like the little boy must be feeling while talking to my baby girl.

They were throwing the ball back and forth for something like 20 minutes, running and laughing. Suddenly the two kids were running in her direction and tackled her to the ground. I took off in their way and when I got close I heard laughter. Huge belly laughters and lots of giggling, one third coming from my Libby. I haven't seen her laugh this way in a while, usually when she's around Emmett and his kids and we're all playing and running around. The mom was on the ground and she had her arms around the kids laughing with her eyes closed. It was a beautiful sight.

"Are you guys okay?" I had to ask.

"Yeah…" The owner of the sweet voice said. "These two just got me without warning. Not cool for my back guys, not cool!" She said giving them headlocks and with mock hurt. They just hugged her tighter and said _Sorry_ in unison. "That's okay; I'll get you guys another time." She laughed then still with her eyes closed. When she opened I saw deep brown eyes. Why do I have the sudden urge for chocolate?

I extended my hand and the kids detangle from her. Jake offered a hand to Libby and she took it to stand too. How old _is he_?

"Don't worry, he just turned five and I can testify that he is a good kid." His mom whispered while standing up taking my hand. Hers were warm and fit inside mine so nicely.

When I looked she was close and I noted the details on her. Pale skin, which is normal to Forks, brown hair curly in the ends that was up to her mid-back, a petite frame, maybe a little taller than Alice, but her body was from someone who worked out, specially the legs, her cheeks were a little flushed from all the running and pink lips that were moving right now but I wasn't listening to a thing.

"I'm sorry what?" Dumbly I asked.

"I said I'm Bella, and you met little Jake here. Nice to meet you, Dr. Cullen." She said shaking my hand that was still holding hers.

"How do you know my name?"

"I am…" She was interrupted by Jake telling her that they were late.

"Ok, Jake." She turned to me again. "You're right; I still have to leave you at your dad's." Hmm, does this mean she is _Miss_ now?

"Bye, Libby. I hope to see you again." Jake said and leaned to give my baby girl a little kiss on the cheek. This kid is trouble, I'm sure.

Bella bend to Libby's level (Leaving me with a great view of her behind – what an ass I'm being in this park!) and touched her little nose while saying "I hope to see you again too Libby, you have some arm in you! Hope we can play again." She was smiling and so was my daughter.

"So Edward, I'll see you soon." _Oh, I hope so Bella._

"Bye Mister." Jake said.

"Bye Jake."

Bella went hand in hand with Jake to the tree to retrieve her flip flops and went on to the parking lot. In that time Libby came next to me and grabbed and tugged my hand.

"Daddy, Bella said I can play at her house with Jake. I can, right? Pleeease?" Damn puppy eyes.

"Sure sweetie, of course you can. But I don't have her number or her address." That would be the perfect excuse to see her again. Maybe in other shorts? _Oh my God!_ What is wrong with me? She was just being nice to Libby! I'm not blind. I note women around me but there's something about her that make me want to see her again. Maybe it was her shirt sending me a message that everyone in my family has been saying for a while.

Libby was pouting and I began to think: This is not a big town, maybe I can find her again. Preferably in those shorts and barefoot running around.

"I'll see if your aunt finds out okay?" It was a valid proposal. She nodded and went back to our tree. Alice wound find out, her fashion magazines can only last for the first twenty-four hours after they arrive and Jasper has got to breathe the poor man. That would distract her; the pixie knows a lot more than she should in this town.

We got our things ready and went to pick up the cake. The bakery was near the park and we got there in to time. It was right next the only coffee place in town. It had a funny name: "_Pie in the hole_". It was also what you should call a hole in the wall, like all other little shops in this block, homey and nice. Our arrival inside was announced by a little bell by the door. Libby giggled.

"Hi, welcome to Pie in the hole, how can I help you?" A girl with russet skin and long straight hair said from behind the counter.

"Hi, I came to pick a cake for my sister: Alice Cullen."

"Yes, I've been waiting for you to come. She called a while ago." And she turned to the little refrigerator with glass doors and picked the cheesecake to put it in a little box already waiting for it.

"Oh, she also mentioned a recipe for me to pick up with Iz." I said when she was giving me the box.

"Don't worry, Iz already got it ready and is going to leave at her place." the girl said.

"Okay, how much do I own you?" I asked getting my credit card from my wallet.

"Don't worry about it also; it's been taken care off." The girl said and looked down to my side. "Hey, I remember you. You're Libby, right?"

Libby smiled brightly at her. "Yeah, hi, Leah. Do you have something for me?" I must have missed something ´cause they obviously knew each other. Maybe Alice brought Libby over. Leah went down the counter and came with a cookie in her hand, Libby couldn't see it so she looked at me like asking permission to give the cookie, I nodded and she proceeded to give to my girl, who had the biggest grin.

"Oh, this is the chocolate one, right? This is the best." Libby said like she already tasted all. I must have looked confused and amused at the same time.

"She came here and Iz was experimenting new cookie recipes." Leah explained.

We said our goodbyes and went to Alice's place down the street. The cake smelled like sin, chocolate sin that is.

Libby was in the back singing the hippo song. I swear, sometimes I catch myself singing the damn song in the middle of a surgery and laugh at myself. We got to Alice's and I began to unload everything. I was with Libby on my hip and the cake on the other hand and we were singing when Jasper open up the door with the lazy way he's got and the girls love. I know it! Libby wouldn't stop talking on how cool he seemed when she first met him. And she was only two! It was "Uncle Jas" this and that for that whole year when she went to Alice's place.

"Hi darlin´." A huge smile combined with his accent and women were putty.

"Hi uncle Jazzy." And there my daughter was wiggling to get out of my arms and into Jazz's. Another smooth talker. There's something in this water's town!

"Hey Jaz, where´s your woman? Did you know she was messing with my ring tones again?" He laughed while throwing Libby playfully in the air.

"Yeah, I know. You have to see what her song is when she calls me…" I was really afraid to know more about that. Alice was nothing shy about sex and Em and I found that on the hard way. _Bleach on my mind for a minute._

Mom and Dad were already there with Amy and Anthony and were soon playing with a happy Libby on their floor. Oh, new toys. These kids are spoiled rotten. Greetings were given and we were all off to the backyard. It was nice and the women were at the kitchen talking. They brought the food and at the same time the doorbell rang. "Come out the back!" Alice screamed. Who needs intercom? So overrated, especially for Alice.

A vision came to the side of the house, it was Bella. When she saw Jasper on the grill she went like there was no one else there and jumped into his opened arms shouting "I knew it was you!" and laughing. Is it wrong to be jealous of your brother-in-law ´cause he's hugging the hot new mom I just met? I looked around the table and saw the very amused faces of Mom and Dad, Amy and Anthony were going at it with their hot dogs, Libby by my side was smiling at the sight of Bella, Rose was smiling too (That is new! I got to ask about that.), Alice was laughing (Why was she laughing about another woman? A beautiful one at that was throwing herself on her husband is beyond me.) and Em was with this hot dog halfway to his mouth, which was open, looking at the scene. He dropped his food and walked fast, I thought he was gonna deck Jasper for being so affectionate to another woman that was not our sister when he shouted "Little Swan, get your ass off of him and come hug me!", she then looked at him and Jasper put her down so she could run to Em. Rosalie took off and then I knew for sure that someone was gonna get their ass kicked. Bella looked behind Emmett's shoulders and wiggled away from him to run to Rosalie. Rosalie didn't even think and hugged Bella so tightly they went to the ground. Alice went to join the party and they were all laughing in the yard's ground.

I was very confused and the filter is gone! "What is going on here, people?" I half-shouted thru all the laughter and squeals. They looked at me like I grown a third head and started laughing again. Is it Laugh At Edward Day? ´Cause if it is I didn't get the memo.

They composed themselves and were adjusting their clothes but it was Dad who answered to me: "Son, do you remember Bella Swan, daughter of Charlie, our Police Chief?" I looked at her, at all of them with big grins on their faces and shook my head no.

"Well, then you better memorize my face, Edward. You'll be seeing a lot of it. Just do it." And there comes that message of her shirt again. Just do it. I wish.


	4. Green, Brown and White Talk

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to S.M. . I wish I owned the New Moon Soundtrack. :(**

**Can I get a little Amen? Yes, you people (all 4 of them last time I checked) deserve it and they are: EliseShaw (oh twilighted forum how much I love thee), Nobody42, DJ23, who have me my first review and Andie-Moe, who has a special place in my heart ´cause she was the very first person to put JPAJITR in her alert. *cue to happy tears* This is for of you.**

**Chapter 4 – Green, Brown and White Talk**

_**Edward Cullen**_

Bella was with her arms on each side tangled with Alice and Rosalie. She smiled at me and bend a little to kiss Alice´s head. She got away from them and came to the patio again with a specific target: Mom. When it was time to hug my mom, she seemed to shutdown her enthusiasm button ´cause it was one of those scenes almost you wish you had a camera. My mom caught both sides of Bella´s face with her hands while Bella caught her wrists like they were a lifeline and pressed their foreheads together looking deeply into other eyes. It was weird to see my mom hugging someone who apparently was close to the family, but wasn't her daughter, sons or husband. My mom was very caring and you could see radiating from her the minute you met her, but she was like a lion and you never messed with her little herd, she was a fierce protector of the ones she love.

They had a little moment and it was a fleeting moment but I saw it, a tear slid down Bella´s left cheek but my mom caught it and they had a little conversation whispering forth and back for less than a minute. But in that minute, I realized I was not the only one to notice their exchange, but was the only one to not give them some privacy.

Alice was suddenly very interested in the table cloths' pattern, Rosalie and Em were on their own little world turned the other way, Jasper was back looking at the grill and my father was with his head down. He seemed very in tuned with my mother because when they seemed to snap out of their little trance he got up and was behind my mom putting his hands on her shoulders on a comforting manner. She looked behind and smiled sweetly at him and then moved so he could greet Bella and she didn't even blinked. She jumped in my father´s arms in a hug that would make Alice proud, that´s for sure.

"You sure took a long time coming back to us, kid." He said and chuckled while she giggled and my mom was watching adoringly their greeting while brushing her fingers thru Bella' s hair.

"I did and I' m sorry for that C.C." She giggled again. I was becoming a fan of those little sounds coming from her.

At calling Dad "C.C.", Emmett and the rest of the gang turned to us again but it was Emmett who broke.

"Awww, Dad you never let us call you that!" Em whining was something fun to watch.

"Well, is your name Isabella? ´Cause this little girl is the only one allowed doing that." My father said with, what I bet, it was suppose to be a serious face but his twitching lips gave him away while giving Bella a little nudge on the head and she smiled at him and mom.

"Em, it' s not nice to tease out little sister." Alice said looking amused.

"Sister? Okay, I' m confused but that is just too much… I thought she was Chief Swan' s daughter." I couldn't just pass that by, could I? Unless Jasper was polygamous… in this case, he had some serious explanation to make or maybe Dad had a child and gave to the Chief to raise… I was brought out of my "Days of our lives" plot by Bella.

"I' m shocked Cullen, how can you not remember me?! I was your wife! You promised me in your vows to gimme all your gummy bears, sing to me and always bring me daisies when I had a boo-boo! We fought the old Jameson's German Shepherd together!" Bella said fake pouting with the whole shebang, including crossing her arms over her chest (Really Bella, you´re not helping my later shower situation!) and stomping her foot on the ground while everyone laughed, including my parents and we got even attention from the kids.

What did she said? Married? Fortunately that word didn't bring me any sad memories of my marriage, just longing. But still, when was I married to this beautiful woman and why did we… Oh… _OH! _Flashes of four very not so innocent faces came up to my memories… Three of those I recognized as Em, Alice and myself. The fourth was Bella. With most of her characteristics: Pale, skinny and fragile, the messy hair with her usual ponytail, big brown eyes like Bambi looking at you and _always_ carrying band-aids. Alice and Bella running around the pool on a sunny day… Em teaching the girls to defend themselves (from second-graders!)… Em and I helping Bella climb a tree (that didn't end well, the girl was a natural for little accidents!)… Me playing a little toy piano Bella got from her mother and she was crying… My mom and Bella in the kitchen with cookie dough… Bella giving me cookies…and skipping some to Em while he was in time-out for trashing the dresses for Alice´s favorite Barbie… and a lot more came tumbling to me like a wave.

I looked up and she was closer, smiling at me. I didn't realize I was smiling too until she caressed my cheek with her index finger.

"There he is. Hello, Mr. Banner." Oh sweet mother… kill me now ´cause this woman is adorable. And not in a "Oh she's a nice girl" kinda way but in a "When can I take you home" kinda way. This is weird. _What the hell Edward._

"Hello, Mrs. Banner." And she laughed and it was a beautiful sound. I want to see it again.

Em came and sat on the bench Bella was leaning on. "What was up with the Banner thing? I never understood that. And shouldn't be _Mrs. Cullen_?" He wiggled his eyebrows while referring to Bella as Mrs. C.

"Emmie, it's about the Hulk. Do you remember that fight Edward had with Mikey? I started calling him the Hulk after that… a big man with an even bigger heart, and kind green eyes." She explained while looking at me still smiling. I´m pretty sure I was too. "And by the way, I could never be Mrs. Cullen, that´s Esme's title." She said pointing to my mother and mom just mock bowed.

"Hey, don´t call him that! "Mikey"…" I said his name with little disgust and a mocky voice. "… Was very mean to you. And tried to tell anyone you were his girlfriend!" I continued but was very certain the mock in my voice didn't fooled anyone ran low.

"He did! And Edward was pissed! I thought someone stole his spider man lunch box or something!" Alice said smiling, certainly remembering the day.

"Oh Belly, always stealing young boy´s hearts! Bad, Bad B!" Jasper pointed a finger pretending to be reprimanding Bella.

"It's not my fault, I was taken already. That boy had it coming!" She said defending herself and me.

"Yes you were, we were on our honeymoon, how dared him touch your hand on lunch hour while we were sharing my mother's apple pie! It was the best wedding cake!" I laughed at the memory… After our "wedding", mom baked us a pie and got us soda to celebrate gaining "a new daughter" as she put. When dad got home, accompanied by the Chief, they joined us at the little party and even made toasts! Our parents are the best. I was having the best time at this visit to memory lane.

I remember the moment of the "proposal". Bella had fallen from a tree and was whimpering at her scrapped knee. I got her hand and we ran as fast we could to the kitchen. I got her on the kitchen table and went looking for the first aid kit. Mom and Dad always had one in every room in the house. When I found it was like Doctor Mode was ON. I took care of it and when I finished applying the band-aid she was just sniffling and looking so sad with the little brown eyes I didn't resist. I kissed her nose and the little blush didn't missed its cue.

"Are you going to be okay?" She just nodded.

"What can I do so you can smile again?" She just shrugged.

"Do you wanna marry me? I can always take care of you then…" She said "okay", almost whispering. I thought it was improvement.

Next thing I know, Em was saying he was going to be the priest, mom was already baking our "wedding cake" and Alice was helping Bella to get ready with her "dress". These people could make a killing in Vegas! When I quote "dress", I mean it. Alice wrapped Bella in paper towels and said it was a wrapped dress, underneath there was a white t-shirt. My t-shirt. Let me rephrase that: My Hulk t-shirt. When I said my vows, I really did promise all the gummy bears I got, sang whenever she wanted and always bring her daisies after taking care of her boo-boo's. Those were her favorite flowers from my mother´s greenhouse. She promised to always share her cookies and when she learned how to cook by herself I could get the whole batch. Score! And most important, she promised to always take care of my hair; either it was drying it after the rain or the pool, or treading her fingers while watching movies. My first wife did have great vows.

I always loved movie time when Bella was around, two things were like magnets: Her hands and my head to her skinny knees. Her hand always found their way to my hair. I looked like an electrocuted cat every end of movie.

"Wait, are you guys talking about Michael Newton? From the Outfitters store?" Jasper broke into my daydream.

"Yes!" All three of us responded.

He started laughing so hard he put his hands on his knees to hold himself up. "Oh that is precious! B, remember the day we saw each other again, on Main Street?" At her nodding he continued. "He asked where I knew you from and I said from college, he said he was your first boyfriend and that you guys had a spark, it was probably going to lit up again now that you're back in town." He said with a very amused smile and some chuckles.

"Ew! Ew! Ew! Jasper I thought you had my back man! Our promises were broken! How many times have I saved you?!" Bella said with her dramatics again, she was funny with her arms crossed trying to glare at him. It remind me of a pissed off little kitten.

"Awww B, I´m sorry… but it was too funny seeing a little hope in his eyes…" Then Jasper got a little mischievous grin. "And it´s not like you´re seeing anyone right now."

Bella got up, went directly to him and gave him a punch in his arm. It didn't seem to hurt but he made a show for her rubbing the place and all.

I was happy to know about Bella being single, but the thought of her being with the Newton man. He is disgusting. He always looks like he´s with impure thoughts, and not so far away from the surface. I know I had some thoughts about Bella, but hey I now know why, we were married! I had to protect my wife right?! _Crap I didn't even buy this shit._

"I know where we met, but where did you meet Rosalie and Jasper?" I had to ask. Jasper brought the hamburgers to the table with Emmett and they resumed their previous spots, now with Bella directly to my right.

"Oh this is just great… people have you forgot about me? I understand Edward, he´s busy and got a lot on his mind but you four? I´m so disappointed!" Bella said putting her head in her hands on the table. Mom and Dad looked amused from the far side of the table. The four were trying to stiff their laughter.

"Jasper here was my wingman in college!" Bella said excited. "Actually, on my period studying at Texas A&M. And Rosalie was the floor adviser when I was at UW as a freshman. I never lost contact with Alice." With that Alice jabbed Bella on the ribs. "Ouch, pixie! Okay, okay, we lost a little but reconnect during my internship in New York between my junior and senior in college." She turned her arm around Alice´s shoulders and kissed the side of her head. "Oh, pixie… I wish I could say I missed your meddling but… I didn't."

"Heeeey, I resent that Bells!" Alice said in mock pout.

"Stop that, your lips will stay that way someday frozen forever. I don't know if Jasper would like that very much." Bella said and winked at Jasper. He just winked back.

Alice must be one very secured of herself over Jasper ´cause if I caught my significant other winking at someone I wouldn't care who it was, it was not going to end good. Yes, I´m jealous like that.

"B, wait. You have to tell these fine people how we really met." Jasper intervened.

"How was it? We don´t know either." Em said and Rose agreed with a nod.

"Oh, this is just so good…. NOT!" Alice said with maybe a sarcastic touch and just to prove her point, a eye roll.

"Hey darling, none of that. I have love for everyone!" Jasper said putting his hands in the air like he expected any moment to be man-handled (or would be woman-handled?) by all women.

"Oh yeah, you tried to pick me up at the Crowney's Bar… I don´t even have the courage to say that in front of everyone else, it´s not really PG." Bella said with an adorable little flush on her cheeks.

"Forget that! Oh my God Bella do you remember Spring Break in Miami the year we met?" Rosalie said with a grin that made Emmett spit his beer over the table. Alice was still cleaning herself with disgust when Bella was laughing very hard.

"Yes! Yes, I do. By the way, I´m not allowed at The Ritz-Carlton after all this time! I went there for a business lunch two years ago and they still didn't let me stay there. You´re bad company, Rose. Very bad!" Bella said pointing her index finger to Rose. That was entertaining.

"Nah, you liked it! You were very nice as a blond that week." Bad Rose indeed putting images of a Blond Bella in my head, I´ll always have that burning. _Note to self: Suck up to Rose and ask for pictures of that vacation._

"You went blond?" Alice was looking horrified.

"Yes, and I told her we should have gone to Mexico but nooooo! Bachelorette party my a…" Bella looked at the kids and stopped herself.

"What? You were with Bells to your Bachelorette party?" Emmett looked like someone run his puppy. I still remember when Angus died. He was Emmet's puppy. He was a fluffly poodle and Alice and me still mock him. "I didn't had one!"

"Liar! I know you were with Edward and Carlisle over here for a few hours of "_man time_" in Seattle." Em looked kinda scared of her now. Dad was not so far behind with mom's glare.

Bella cleared her throat. "Anyway, speaking of marriages… Hi, Alice." And turned to my sister. And like on cue Alice didn't shut up for the next hour. Jasper hung to her every word like she was reciting the bible! Flower arrangements, places to visit, dresses, deciding that Libby and Amy would be flower girls, little Anthony would be ring barrier, me the best man and Bella the maid of honor. Dad even put his two cents saying he had a surprise for their honeymoon. Alice was ecstatic, but of course she knew Dad wouldn't let her pay for none on the day she tied the knot.

Libby was excited on being part of the wedding, she never been in one. And even invited Bella to her birthday party and when she said "Yes, of course, I wouldn't miss it." With a beautiful smile I remembered something: Bella and Libby shared September 13th as the date of their birth. Alice and mom looked like they knew either.

The lunch continued for a while but I couldn't catch anything ´cause the women retreated to the den and the men went to the basement. _Discrimination, I´m telling you._

One thing I learned being a parent, I always get these little moments, like this reunion, and shut them in my memory. The next thirteen couldn't come fast enough.


End file.
